yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku
Suzaku (朱雀) is the leader of the Saint Beasts in the series, Yu Yu Hakusho. Appearance Suzaku has long orange hair parted down the middle, with two red strands that are actually his tentacles. On the official Yu Yu Hakusho website, his hair color varies. Personality He seems rather sadistic in combat, as he mercilessly tortured Yusuke with lightning shocks. Also, he speaks in a rather poetic manner, often pointing out the irony in situations. While using the Prism of Seven Restoration, he asked if taking the life of yourself to heal oneself is murder. Suzaku also has a clear hatred of humans. He even goes so far as to say they deserve total genocide. Additionally, he showed no real concern when his allies, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryu were killed. Suzaku also has a pet demon bird named Murugu, who acts as his loyal spy and servant. And despite his disregarding his comrades, Suzaku seems to actually care about Murugu and was grateful to her for defending the whistle from Yusuke to buy him time. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga When Makai insects infested the Human World, Koenma sent Yusuke to defeat Suzaku, who held a whistle that controlled them. To do this, each member of their team fought a Saint Beast, and won. The only one to actually reach Suzaku's tower was Yusuke, as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were busy fighting harvested humans. He is informed by his pet/spy Murugu, a demon bird, about Yusuke's feelings for Keiko, and sends his minions after her to kill her so as to make Yusuke suffer. When they begin their battle, Yusuke fires a spirit gun attack, but Suzaku easily dodges it. He unleashes the Storm of Torment which breaks through Yusuke's defenses. He realizes that he can't hold back Yusuke's physical attacks, though, while only using one hand (the other is holding the whistle), so he creates six copies of himself. Two of them hold Yusuke down as the other watches as Keiko and Botan are being attacked by possessed humans. Yusuke fires a potent shot gun that nearly obliterates Suzaku. They try and use their Storm, but they don't have enough energy left. Suzaku then consumes his copies and is completely healed. Suzaku tries to hit Yusuke with Prism of Storm Torment, but his tentacle had been damaged earlier from Yusuke's first attack, rendering his aim faulty. Yusuke's spirit energy is depleted, but the fear of Keiko dying makes him dig into his life-force energy. Doing this, he fires a blast that destroys Suzaku, along with the whistle. Techniques/Moves *'Storm of Torment' (暗黒雷迅拳, Ankoku Rai Jin Ken, translated as Dark Thunder Swift Fist): Suzaku, charging electricity in his hands, creates a bow of energy that fires a single arrow of condensed lightning. *'Prism of Seven' (暗黒妖籠陣, Ankoku Yō Rō Jin, translated as Dark Demon Cage Formation): Suzaku takes his stance and charges his energy. He then begins to multiply, two at a time, until there are a total of seven Suzakus. :*'Prism of Storm Torment' (六獄暗黒雷光波, Roku Goku Ankoku Raikō Ha, translated as Six Prison Dark Thunder Lightning Wave): All seven of the Suzakus use the "Storm of Torment" technique. :*'Prism of Seven Restoration' (回復, Kaifuku, translated as Restoration): Suzaku can consume the souls of his copies, healing him in the process. Never named in the original Japanese. Reference Category:Characters